


Puppy Tails - Date

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [43]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's annoyed John hasn't asked him out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really not checked properly. So excuse mistakes. There will be a second part which may or may not be posted tonight.

John was standing outside ASDA with Gladstone waiting for Sherlock to get some ‘essential' shopping. Not normal things like food but blonde hair dye and everyday bleach. All for an experiment on the effects on human hair. John hoped dearly it wasn’t going to be his hair. He’d spent a couple of months with peroxide blonde hair as a teenager and his didn’t enjoy it. John shuffled his feet, standing in the same position too long was giving him back ache and he wasn’t able to sit on the floor like Gladstone. He looked down at his puppy who actually looked like he’d fallen asleep. John hoped Sherlock remembered the milk this time, he could really do with a big cup of tea when he got home. Sherlock appeared a few minutes later carrying four rather full carrier bags. John smiled hopefully at him.

“Did you remember the milk?” Sherlock nodded in response, passing one of the bags to John. They walked home quietly. Sherlock was for some reason avoiding John’s gaze, his mind somewhere else.

 

John made the tea as Sherlock organised his various boxes of hair dye and bleach. He put a cup on the coffee table for Sherlock and made his way to his own chair and sipped his tea. Sherlock slammed a bottle of bleach on the kitchen table. John sunk deeper down into his chair trying to make himself as small as possible. He could feel an explosion coming on.

“Why don’t you ever take me out on a date?” Sherlock said irritated. “I overheard some women talking about it, how their partners take them for granted and never takes them out.” John hadn’t been expecting that, he thought about it for a moment. Was he taking Sherlock for granted? Then he actually felt a bit annoyed, it wasn’t as if Sherlock had ever taken him out on a date either. Why the hell was it always his fault? John turned in his seat to look at Sherlock.

“You know you could actually ask me out, you’re the one with all the bloody money.” He got up put his mug on the mantelpiece and walked toward the bathroom. “I’m having a bath.” He slammed the door.

 

John turned the radio on in the bathroom to distract himself. He really didn’t want to think about what had just happened. He stripped off and stepped into the bath sliding down into the warm water. He let out a deep breath this was relaxing. He sunk his head under the water and listened to the abstract sounds of the radio, he’d always found it calming. Everything sounded soft and echoed gently. There was a knock at the bathroom door, John lifted his head back out of the water.

“Yes?”

“Do you prefer Japanese or Italian?” Sherlock asked.

“Japanese.” John replied listening as Sherlock walked away from the door. John grinned to himself. Could there possibly be a dinner date in store? John picked up his soap. The one Harry gave him for his birthday. It was yellow and shaped like a submarine.

“Looks like we’re alone for a while.” He giggled and the submarine mad a dive.

 

Sherlock was waiting for him when he left the bathroom. John wrapped his dressing gown around himself and sat in his chair, he was presented with a hot cup of tea.

“Apparently it’s proper etiquette for me to ask you if you would like to come out for dinner with me tonight.” John blushed, he’d never been asked out quite like that before. He smiled. “So?” Sherlock asked getting agitated at the lack of response.

“Yes.” John replied grinning from ear to ear. Sherlock returned the smiled bending down to kiss John. John pushed him away. “You’ll have to buy me dinner before trying that on mister.” Sherlock’s eyes lit up in amusement.

“Fine, go get dressed, we’re going to Kyashi’s and then to the theatre for a show.” John looked over at Sherlock.

“Uhm, what should I wear?” He racked his mind wondering if he should wear his tux. Sherlock smiled.

“Whatever you would normally wear on a date. I won’t be dressing up.” Sherlock said with a smile. “You would look handsome in a potato sack.” John blushed in response.

“Uhm.. Will you wear your purple shirt?” John had grown quite fond of it, it always seemed to bring out the blue in Sherlock’s eyes. 

“Of course.” Sherlock beamed a faint blush rising to his cheeks. John finished his tea, and made his way upstairs. He opened his wardrobe door.


	2. Chapter 2

John decided on his brown suit, and a smart cream shirt. He looked at his tie rack debating whether he needed to wear one. He chose one and stuffed it into his pocket, he could always put it on later if he had too.

Sherlock was lounging on the sofa when he went into the living room

“Where’s Gladstone?” John said looking around the flat. Sherlock gestured to the stairs.

“Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock replied. John smiled, he’d half imagined that they’d be taking Gladstone with them. Then he noticed Sherlock had changed into his purple shirt, the silky material taught across his chest. John shuddered, he would rip that shirt off now if he could but he rather liked it.

“There’s a car waiting outside.” Sherlock said grinning as John shook himself out of his stupor. They hurried down the stairs together.

 

Kyashi’s was amazing. Long white tables, white walls surrounded by blue lit fish tanks filled with the most exotic and beautiful fish. It did feel a little ironic admiring the fish and eating them at the same time. John ordered himself a sushi platter. When it arrived he ate using his fingers and watched Sherlock pick at his plate.

“Don’t you like sushi Sherlock?” John asked worried that he’d made the wrong choice in restaurant. After all he did want Sherlock to enjoy himself too.

“They don’t have any desserts.” Sherlock said sulkily. John put his hand on Sherlock’s.

“I’ll buy you a dessert I promise.” Sherlock smiled in response. “Now eat your dinner. No desserts till you’ve finished your main.” John grinned. Sherlock looked over John’s shoulder through the fish tank.

“Oh god no.” John craned his neck to look. “No don’t look she’ll see… Hello Molly.” Sherlock smiled falsely, John kicked him under the table. “Owff.”

“Sherlock, John!” Molly beamed. “I’m here with my new boyfriend.” A short slightly plump, excited looking man stood to the side of her.

“This is brilliant Molly.” He said grinning from ear to ear. Molly held his hand.

“This is my boyfriend Arthur.” Molly said squeezing his hand. Sherlock rolled his eyes. John held out his hand toward Arthur.

“Hi, I’m John, and this is Sherlock. Would you like to join us?” He said shaking Arthur’s hand. Molly nodded. Sherlock mumbled something under his breath as they sat down.

“This is so brilliant!” Arthur exclaimed suffering from sensory overload. Sherlock started to stuff sushi into his mouth as Molly and Arthur ordered. John ignored him and looked over to Molly.

“So how did you two meet?” He asked feeling the excitement flow from Molly.

“I was in Gatwick, picking up a body. Arthur was the flight attendant on his flight.” Arthur blushed and stared at Sherlock. “I guess these things happen for a reason.” John kicked Sherlock under the table and he grunted. John looked over at Arthur who was openly staring his mouth agape.

“Uhm Arthur? Are you ok?” John asked as Arthur ignored him.

“Martin? Martin?” Arthur said looking at Sherlock. Molly poked Arthur in the side trying to get his attention.

 

Sherlock walked hand in hand with John to the theatre.

“You didn’t have to be rude.” John said squeezing Sherlock’s hand to make sure he was listening.

“The man was an idiot. Even after we explained I wasn’t his colleague he kept calling me Martin.” Sherlock pulled John closer to him as they entered the theatre.

“He was nice Sherlock, really nice. I think Molly deserves a nice boyfriend after the luck she’s had.” John looked into Sherlock’s eyes. “I can’t believe there are two of you.” John shuddered at the thought wondering if it was a good thing. Sherlock pulled away to get the tickets.

“There’s only one Sherlock Holmes John.” John smiled, he really did hope so.

 

They had tickets in the stalls. Sherlock explained mid show that although boxes were considered to be the best seats you couldn’t actually see part of the stage in them. It had gotten them some rather dirty looks and an usher came over to ask Sherlock to be quiet.

‘The Sunshine Boys’ was really good, and their sides were aching from laughing. The exited the theatre leaning against each other.

“Oh god Sherlock I am so knackered. That was brilliant.” John watched as Sherlock flagged down a taxi.

“You’re staring to sound like Arthur now.” Sherlock laughed. He said something John couldn’t quiet hear to the taxi drive then opened the door for him. They got in, John sighed. He rarely had a date that good. Sherlock watched him smiling to himself. 

“I think you deserve one of these.” John leaned into Sherlock and kissed him.

“Oh.” Sherlock brought his hands to his lips, imagining John’s lips were still there. “Our date’s not quite finished yet.” John looked confused he looked out of the window, the taxi wasn’t going home. A few minutes later the taxi pulled up outside the Ritz. John’s mouth hung open in surprise.

“Oh my god.. We’re not. I haven’t got my pajamas!” 

“In response to your statements, we are, and you won’t need them.” Sherlock grinned. They got out of the taxi. “We have a deluxe room with 24 hour butler service. Champagne on ice is waiting for us in our room, and we’re going to drink it, order some pudding and then I’m going to have my dessert.” Sherlock’s eyes shone with excitement. John was stunned, he couldn’t move. Sherlock paid the driver.

“I’m not usually this easy on a first date you know.” John giggled as Sherlock pulled him out of the taxi and into his arms.

“Neither am I.” Sherlock winked at John wrapping his arm around him and leading him into the reception.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone is NOT happy.

It wasn’t fair, Dad and uncle Sherlock went out and didn’t take me with them. It was ok at first, I went to see Mrs Hudson and I got to eat a pasty all to myself. I sat on the sofa with her and she stroked me and cried watching a silly movie called ‘Ghost’. But then it got dark. I sat by the door waiting for them. Mrs Hudson tried to get me to sleep on the sofa, but I didn’t want to. I wanted to be ready to show dad and uncle Sherlock how much I missed them. I sat on the floor by the door and could feel my head nodding I was a bit sleepy. I kept my ears open all night to hear if they came back. But they didn’t.

I didn’t feel like the breakfast Mrs Hudson put down for me. I missed dad and uncle Sherlock. I sat in the corner watching the door. Why didn’t they come home? Were they leaving me with Mrs Hudson forever? Didn’t I give them enough kisses? I couldn’t help it I was sad, I started to cry. Mrs Hudson picked me up and hugged me. It was nice but I missed dad and uncle Sherlock. Mrs Hudson kissed my head and made soothing noises. Maybe everything would be ok.

Dad and uncle Sherlock came back at 2pm. Dad flew into the room and called me. I ignored him. I climbed under Mrs Hudson’s sofa and wouldn’t come out.

“Is he alright?” Dad said to Mrs Hudson, she shook her head.

“He wasn’t very happy when you didn’t come home last night.” Dad got on the floor and looked at me under the sofa.

“Come on Gladstone we’re home now.” Dad said. I turned around so he was looking at my bum. He reached in and grabbed my hips pulling me out. I dug my claws into the carpet. I tried to make myself as heavy as I could when he picked me up. I wasn’t going to make it easy. Uncle Sherlock was laughing by the door. Dad kissed Mrs Hudson goodbye and we climbed up the stairs. Dad put me down on the floor and I went into my bed in the kitchen ignoring them both.

“He’s really in a bad mood.” Dad said hanging his coat up. Uncle Sherlock put a bag on the kitchen table then sat in his chair. I could feel him staring at me.

“He’ll get used to it.” Uncle Sherlock said. Dad sat on the arm of Sherlock’s chair.

“I missed him.” Dad said miserably. 

“Well we’ll have to make it up to him.” Uncle Sherlock jumped up and startled me. He got the frying pan out, and turned on the cooker. I sniffed the air, there was defiantly something meaty in that bag. Dad picked up my ball and sat on the floor by my basket.

“I’m sorry Gladstone, we really missed you.” He rolled the ball from one hand to another on the floor. I could feel my tail starting to wag, stupid thing was such a give away. Dad rolled the ball toward my basket. There was a scent of sausage in the air now too. All my favourite things and it was so hard to resist. Then dad said my favourite word.

“Walk.” I picked up the ball and jumped on dad, I couldn’t stay mad at him. He laughed and tickled my tummy. Uncle Sherlock finished cooking the sausages put a couple in a container and we went for a walk in the park.

We played ball, I ate sausages and I chased pigeons. It was so much fun and when I was tired uncle Sherlock picked me up and put me under his coat. I must have fallen asleep though because when I woke up I was in bed with dad and uncle Sherlock. They were asleep, they mustn’t have slept last night because even when I licked uncle Sherlock’s face he didn’t wake up.


End file.
